indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dave Grohl
Dave Grohl (Warren (Ohio), 14 januari 1969) is een Amerikaanse muzikant die vooral bekendheid verwierf als drummer van de band Nirvana, en als voorman van de Foo Fighters. Hij staat bekend als een veelzijdig muzikant, en heeft naast zijn drumcarrière bewezen ook als vocalist en gitarist op te kunnen treden. Hij begon zijn carrière in de jaren '80, als drummer voor de bands Freak Baby, Mission Impossible en Dain Bramage. Hij zat ook kort bij de enigszins succesvolle band Scream. Scream Toen Grohl zestien was, deed hij auditie bij de punkrockband Scream. Kent Stax was net uit de band gestapt en Grohl kreeg een plek in de band. Niet lang daarna stopte hij met school, zodat hij fulltime kon gaan drummen. Hij maakte met de band diverse albums en hij zong op het nummer "Gods Look Down". Tijdens het spelen in de band werd Grohl fan van The Melvins en raakte bevriend met de band. Tijdens een tour in 1990 bracht Buzz Osborne, lid van The Melvins, Kurt Cobain en Krist Novoselic mee om de band te zien. Een paar maanden na de ontmoeting met Kurt en Krist viel de band Scream uit elkaar nadat de bassist stopte. Grohl belde Osborne op voor advies en Osborne gaf Grohl het nummer van Krist Novoselic. Later deed Grohl auditie voor Kurt en Krist, en hij werd aangenomen. Nirvana Grohl verhuisde naar Seattle, waar hij van 1990 tot 1994 de drummer van Nirvana was. In 1990 werkte Grohl mee aan het album Nevermind, dat met de single Smells Like Teen Spirit een ongekend groot succes werd. De band had een unieke stijl, en werd de grootste uitdrager van het nieuwe muziekgenre grunge. Grohl schreef al een paar jaar nummers, maar wilde ze in eerste instantie niet met de andere leden van Nirvana delen, omdat dat de chemie zou verstoren. In 1992 nam hij een album op onder het pseudoniem "Late!". Dit album, Pocketwatch, verscheen onder het label Simple Machines en kwam alleen uit op Compact cassette. Later nam Nirvana "Color Pictures of a Marigold" op als B-Side van de single "Heart-Shaped Box". De band groeide uit tot legendarische proporties en produceerde nog vier albums, waaronder een live album opgenomen bij MTV's Unplugged. In 1994 pleegde zanger Kurt Cobain zelfmoord en kwam er abrupt een einde aan de successen van de band. Wel werden er postuum nog enkele tracks uitgebracht. Foo Fighters Later in 1994 werkt Grohl zelfstandig aan een demo, waarbij hij alle bas-, gitaar- en drumpartijen voor zijn rekening neemt. In 1995 wordt het album vrijwel onveranderd uitgebracht onder de naam Foo Fighters. In de daarop volgende maanden formeert hij een band die eveneens Foo Fighters zou gaan heten, met oud-Nirvana gitarist Pat Smear (gitaar), en twee leden van de band Sunny Day Real Estate, William Goldsmith (drums) en Nate Mendel (bas). Grohl heeft ook Krist Novoselic gevraagd om bij de band te komen, maar deze weigerde. Het tweede album The Colour and the Shape wordt uitgebracht in 1997 en bevat hits als Everlong, My Hero en Monkey Wrench. In datzelfde jaar verlaten Smear en Goldsmith de band, en krijgt de band met de toevoeging van drummer Taylor Hawkins en gitarist Chris Shiflett een langdurende bezetting. De band maakt in 1999 het album There is Nothing Left to Lose, waarbij de eerder ingezette strakke stijl voortgezet wordt. Grohl en drummer Hawkins spelen een aantal nummers van deze en oudere cd's bij de Twee Meter Sessies van Jan Douwe Kroeske. Voor zijn vriend Josh Homme nam Grohl in 2002 nogmaals plaats achter het drumstel voor het Queens of the Stone Age-album Songs For The Deaf. Ook bij de daarop volgende tour neemt Grohl het drumwerk voor zijn rekening. In hetzelfde jaar verschijnt echter ook het vierde Foo Fighters album, One by One. Hoewel het album met enthousiasme wordt onthaald, geeft Grohl later in een interview met Rolling Stone toe dat hij er niet tevreden mee was, omdat het schrijven en opnemen naar zijn smaak te gehaast was. In 2005 kwam het vijfde album van de Foo Fighters uit, In Your Honor. Het is een dubbel-album met één wat hardere en één kalmere cd. Op het album werden de Foo Fighters bijgestaan door John Paul Jones (Led Zeppelin), Josh Homme (Queens Of The Stone Age) en Norah Jones. In 2006 verschijnt er een live album van de Foo Fighters genaamd 'Skin & Bones' plus een gelijknamige dvd van het concert. In dat jaar tourden de Foo Fighters rond de wereld met akoestische shows. Volgens Dave zelf was het een van de mooise tours ooit in de geschiedenis van de Foo Fighters. Voor deze shows waren er elke keer dubbel zoveel bandleden als normaal: Pat Smear gitarist van Foo Fighters & Nirvana, Petra Hayden (speelde ook viool op het nummer A320), Drew Hester percussionist, Jami Raffee pianist. Op 25 september 2007 verscheen het zesde studioalbum 'Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace'. Volgens Dave Grohl staat het vol met invloeden van Led Zeppelin, Beatles in hun latere jaren en veel andere 70's rock. De eerste single van het album heet 'The Pretender'. En de tweede 'Long Road To Ruin'. Andere projecten Als drummer blijft Grohl voor andere bands ook actief. In 2002 verzorgt hij bijvoorbeeld de drums op het album Songs for the Deaf van Queens of the Stone Age. Tijdens de tour die daarop volgt gaat Grohl mee. Voor de punkers van Killing Joke drumt hij graag mee op hun gelijknamige cd uit 2003. Dave Grohl verscheen ook op het album van Tenacious D, de groep van de komiek/acteur Jack Black. Hij speelde zelfs een gastrolletje als de duivel in het videoclipje voor “Tribute”. Eveneens speelt hij de duivel in de film Tenacious D - The Pick Of Destiny. Beide heren van Tenacious D zijn weer te zien in de videoclip van het nummer Learn to fly. Jack op zijn beurt komt dan weer voor in de clip van “Low” en mocht de hidden track op het album van Grohls nieuwe project Probot inzingen. In 2004 kwam dit project, waarvoor Grohl enkele metalhelden uit zijn jeugd liet opdraven, met een album. Het instrumentale gedeelte nam hij naar goede gewoonte zelf voor zijn rekening, de zangpartijen worden onder meer ingezongen door Motörheads Lemmy Kilmister en Soulflys Max Cavalera. Nog in 2004 speelt hij de drums voor het nummer Bad Boyfriend van Garbage dat op hun vierde cd Bleed Like Me is uitgekomen. In 2005 neemt Grohl ook de drumpartijen op het nieuwe album van Nine Inch Nails voor zijn rekening. Naast het inspelen van volledige albums acteert Grohl zo nu en dan als gastartiest. Zo speelde hij bijvoorbeeld de gitaarpartij voor het nummer "I've been Waiting for you" van David Bowie (Album: Heathen). Naast muziek verschijnt Dave Grohl af en toe op het scherm: hij heeft een rol in de film 'Tenacious D in the Pick of Destiny': In deze muziek film van Jack Black en Kyle Gass is hij te zien als Satan, naast Dio, Meat Loaf, Tim Robbins en uiteraard Jack Black en Kyle Gass. Daarnaast is hij in één aflevering van The X-Files te zien, in de aflevering 'Pusher' uit 1996. Grohl, hier niet als drummer of gitarist, is ook te zien in het clipje I Want You So hard van The Eagles Of deathmetal (hier is Josh Homme de drummer, Jack Black de barman en Grohl zelf een klant). Momenteel is hij betrokken bij het project dat bekend staat als Them Crooked Vultures. Grohl vervult hierin de rol van drummer. Josh Homme (Kyuss & Queens of the Stone Age) neemt de zang- en gitaarpartijen voor zijn rekening, en John Paul Jones (Led Zeppelin) maakt het trio compleet op basgitaar en keyboard. Het project was lange tijd in nevelen gehuld: de eerste geruchten over het project gingen rond in 2005, en het eerste optreden heeft recentelijk plaatsgevonden (9 augustus 2009 te Chicago). Op 19 augustus 2009 heeft de band voor het eerst in Nederland opgetreden, in de Melkweg te Amsterdam. Het optreden werd een dag van tevoren aangekondigd. De geruchten dat TCV zou gaan optreden op Pukkelpop en Lowlands zijn bevestigd want ze waren de surprise-act op beide genoemde festivals. Discografie # No More Censorship (Scream, 1988) # Your Choice Live Series Vol. 10 (Scream, 1990) # Nevermind (Nirvana, 1991) # Incesticide (Nirvana, 1992) # Pocketwatch (Late!, 1992) # Fumble (Scream, 1993) # In Utero (Nirvana, 1993) # MTV Unplugged in New York (Nirvana, 1994) - livealbum # Foo Fighters (Foo Fighters, 1995) # From the Muddy Banks of the Wishkah (Nirvana, 1996) - livealbum # The Colour and the Shape (Foo Fighters, 1997) # There Is Nothing Left to Lose (Foo Fighters, 1999) # Tenacious D (Tenacious D, 2001) # Songs for the Deaf (Queens Of The Stone Age, 2002) # One by One (Foo Fighters, 2002) # Nirvana (Nirvana, 2002) # With the Lights Out (Nirvana, 2004) # Probot (Probot, 2004) # With Teeth (Nine Inch Nails, 2005) # In Your Honor (Foo Fighters, 2005) # Sliver (Nirvana, 2005) # Skin and Bones (Foo Fighters, 2006) # Four on the Floor (Juliette and the Licks, 2006) # Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace (Foo Fighters, 2007) # Them Crooked Vultures (Them Crooked Vultures, 2009) # Greatest Hits (Foo Fighters, 2009) # Slash (Slash, 2010) - als gastmuzikant Categorie:Amerikaans drummer Categorie:Amerikaans gitarist Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Grunge